The tale of Dornongusker
by SnipsIsAHorse
Summary: Alright, how do i explain this, i was very bored and decided to cook up some weird anime combined two headed ostrich dragon who shoots lasers and breathes BBQ sauce instead of fire, and has a tail made out of chicken nuggets. I shit you not, this might be a series, i have no idea how i got the name or his abilities, but fuck it, this story takes place in tokyo during godzilla, woot
1. Chapter 1

Dornongusker watches the beautiful city of Tokyo from the summit of mt Fuji, his home. He notices soldiers have mistakenly summoned a giant monster known as Godzilla and Godzilla is attacking Tokyo, killing countless beasts with no mercy, so dornongusker decides to evolve to his 2nd form, Super Dornongusker and begins to slide down mt Fuji. He is ready to slay the beast, the battle starts when Godzilla heads to the ruins of Hiroshima to feed from its nuclear energy since this story takes place after the 2nd world war, Godzilla gets bigger and stronger. but dornongusker uses his attack known as chicken whirlwind to lift Godzilla over a thousand feet into the air and slams him to the ground, but Godzilla is still getting bigger now half of mt Fuji's size, Dornongusker is now put in a corner and is trying to fight off the beast but hes running out of energy, so he decides to unleash his potential...his third form..Uber super Dornongusker to bash the beast with his wing attack known as Butcher knife. but Godzilla is now the size of mt Fuji and slaps dornongusker with his tail sending him hurtling towards a small town known as Nagasaki and now Dornongusker decides to release the ultimate attack of the hidden arts of the galactic creator,SUPER ULTIMATE KAMI GURU CHO SENKAI FORM! Dornongusker runs with the strength of infinite men, LIGHTNING ShOOTS FROM HIS ASS AS HE GRABS GODZILLA AND LIFTS HIM INTO ORBIT, IT IS TIME FOR THE SUPER ATTACK! SUPER GOMU GOMU GETSUGA TENSHOU CERO MIND EXPLOSIVO LASER EYE BBQ CHICKEN NUGGET REVOLUTIONARY COMBO! Godzillas remains fall into the mariana trench, to be eaten by the dwelling creatures inside. Dornongusker helps rebuild the cities and refuses the price of 500 billion dollars from the united nations and decides to build a small dojo tower on the peak of mt Fuji, to forever guard Japan.


	2. Dornongusker Vs Kaijus

This story starts with Dornongusker on top of his tower overlooking the modern city of Tokyo. He decided to head to America to see if there's any danger, due to the events that occurred years ago when Godzilla invaded the city, it's criminality dropped drastically and now he didn't really do anything. Dornongusker arrived to New York City and saw a giant monster, but it was different from Godzilla. It was a crocodile like creature, but before Dornongusker could react he was hit by the beast and fell into a torn down building, the man said:That beast, I have studied Japanese mythology, that's a Kaiju! Its called Raiju. Hes strong, can you defeat him? But Dornongusker couldn't speak, he transformed into his 2nd form and charged into the creature, knocking it off its feet and lifting it into the air, drops it. While its falling, Dornongusker used his new technique, Anal Trigger! Dornongusker conjoined his two ostrich heads and charged into the creature's anus at light speed, running him through and leaving it with a whole in its abdomen. The creature falls dead into the sea. But out of nowhere another creature arrived, the man ran to Dornongusker warning him this was the most dangerous one it is named Slattern. Dornongusker decided to lead him out of the city before more deaths occur, he charged into it and went light speed to the cold and mountainous Himalayas smashing it into a mountain. But the monster recovered and punched Dornongusker into a hill. Dornongusker decided to go into his Behemoth form making it the same size but with more speed and strength, Dornongusker smashed Slattern into a ravine sending it into a cave. But Slattern quickly recovered and jumped into Dornongusker but Dornongusker grabbed the Kaiju tightly and Went into a billion mach. Dornongusker and the beast were in Gargantua, the biggest black hole In the center of the universe. And prepared his final attack, SUPER GETSUGA GOMU GOMU KAMEHAME MLG 360 NO SCOPE QUICKSCOPE FAZE CLAN COCA COLA SPONSORED ORGASMIC COMBO OF THE HERO! Dornongusker did a billion punches at Infinity speed and completely defeated slattern, still alive, Dornongusker Charged into Slattern and went at extreme speeds hurtling towards Gargantua , smashing the Kaiju into planets, suns and asteroids. Until the kaiju was left in complete catatonic state and left his demolished body in a planet with extreme gravity, and to finish off, he unleashed his Killing attack to make sure this beast never returns. SUPER ANAL DESTRUCTION OF GEORGE CLOONEY'S YOUTH and Destroyed Slattern's entire body by entering the stomach through the anus and releasing his energy's preassure. Breaking the Kaiju's body leaving nothing but its head, leaving it to be eaten by the savage aliens in that planet. Dornongusker went infinity speed and Simply broke science because well fuck Logic am I right? And went back out from Gargantua and back to New york and helped rebuild it with his super speed and strength, but a final Kaiju emerged and Dornongusker simply unleashed his BBQ sauce breathing and shot his laser shot into its penis, leaving it infertile and its whole body burned by the bbq sauce, it went back into the sea in fright. And thats how this terrible chapter ends! The end...or is it...yeah it is...


End file.
